


getting to know/dating peter parker would include

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little list of headcanons about what it's like to be dating the friendly neighborhood Spiderman.





	getting to know/dating peter parker would include

**Author's Note:**

> Posted twice tonight because I'm feeling good and also because I'm suddenly soft for Mr. Tom Holland after rewatching HoCo last night. This list turned out shorter, I am so sorry. Who knows? I might randomly edit this or write an entire oneshot. I don't know. ;)

  * being best buds with peter and ned!
  * doing science stuff together
  * feeling that peter would stare at you longer than the usual when you’re not looking but you don't tell him about it bc you also like him
  * ned coaxing him _every single second_ to make a move already
  * “w-what was that” peter would be a stuttering mess every time ned tells him that while staring at you
  * “ned, she doesn't like me okay? she likes _spiderman”_
  * “THEN TELL HER WHO YOU REALLY ARE”
  * being proud for peter when got his “stark internship” and literally asking him about the avengers
  * _especially steve_
  * “SO WHAT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA LIKE IS HE SMOKING HOT IN SPANDEX OR WHAT”
  * “u-uh.. i met him .. once”
  * _“OMG YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO INTRODUCE ME TO HIM”_
  * accidentally finding out that peter is spiderman the same way ned did
  * “you’re _the_ spiderman??” you whisper shout
  * “yes but don’t tell anybody, okay? only ned and you should know”
  * trying hard to not let the secret slip out of you
  * begging peter to let you wear the suit
  * but of course he doesn’t let you go farther than the mask
  * one night he would just tap on your window in full costume
  * and this is where he would admit his feelings
  * HE WOULD BE STUTTERING MESS TBH
  * “w-what im trying to say.. Is.. uhm.. (y/n).. i-i”
  * kissing him mid sentence so he would get the memo that you like him too
  * “you don’t know how long i’ve been waiting to do that”
  * defending peter whenever flash talks shit to him
  * hanging out with peter, ned and michelle in the library not studying but trying to suppress your laughters all thanks to your extra ass boyfriend
  * neither of the two of you are in to pda
  * you guys are kinda like best friends but there’s cute, quick kisses and hand holding when the two of you are alone
  * peter taking you out to try mr delmar’s sandwiches which ends up in you craving them at random times of the night
  * peter knocking on in his spidey suit your window at like three in the morning to eat sandwiches with you
  * booping each other’s noses randomly
  * peter scrunching his nose in the cutest way
  * you refuse to believe that he doesn’t do it on purpose
  * “so what’s tony stark like”
  * “oh you know, he’s uh...he’s great hey let’s talk about something else?”
  * talking to him about college and what happens after
  * “peter, please be safe okay? i don’t want to risk losing you”
  * patching him up whenever he would get hurt
  * _especially after the whole vulture incident_
  * “(y/n), you don’t really have to”
  * “shh, let me”
  * basically your and peter’s relationship is very innocent and fluffy and you guys just love each other so much and would die for each other!!!!!!



 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I usually say, don't be shy to send me a request in the comments and I'll try my best to do it! Catch me on Twitter, @ragnahrok and have a wonderful 2018!!!


End file.
